he Administrative Core unites a multi-disciplinary team of seasoned researchers who set and promote a research agenda that has a measurable impact on HIV identification, prevention and treatment among vulnerable populations. The Administrative Core will continue to ensure sound fiscal and personnel management while supporting Center investigators to design, conduct and promote research on new models of HIV identification, prevention and treatment that are Cost-effective, Useful, Robust, able to Evolve, and Sustainable over time with critical populations at risk for HIV (CURES;Rotheram-Borus, Duan, &Flannery, 2004;Rotheram-Borus &Duan, 2003).